Kage no Kaibutsu
by Metal Misery
Summary: "Growing up, I never thought my life would be like this. I mean, what type of child imagines spending their years as a ruthless killer?" Join a new character in RWBY while she fights to move beyond her past, and overcome temptation. Also featuring White Rose, because what type of story would this be without it?
1. Join the Colt

**Hello Fanfiction! This will be my first story and I hope that readers will like it. I have brought my own OC into the RWBY mix, wish her luck on her journey to fit in. This story will take place from random points of view, based on my judgment. And, although I plan to keep this story relatively clean, I will consider doing more... mature one-shots as the story progresses. It all depends on you guys. And remember the golden rule, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Here is my one and only warning that there will be some same-sex couples in this story. Also I will only do this one disclaimer. Well, here goes somethin'!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and settings from RWBY that I use in this Fanfiction do not belong to me and are only being used for the sole purpose of entertainment. All of these characters belong to their respective owners in RoosterTeeth.**

**R.I.P. Monty Oum**

**You will be missed :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Join the Colt**

**POV: ?**

Growing up, I never thought my life would be like this. I mean, what type of child imagines spending their years as a ruthless killer?

"No, no please stop! Y-you don't have to do this; I can pay you, p-p-please!" _I wonder how this brainless brute got into business with us, how pathetic._ I looked down at the short, yet bulky, man. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and was wearing a plain grey sweat suit. Not very flattering, but appropriate for a secret meeting in an abandoned warehouse at sunset.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you broke the deal," Mercury stated, punching the man yet again while his ever present smirk disappeared from his face.

"Come, on there has be a more... civil way to work this out, right?" The man started to reach towards something in his pocket, assuming I couldn't see his hands with the minimal light pouring through the high windows. _Too bad I have night vision, and it's not even night yet!_

"Ugh, I'm sick of this back and forth! You can handle this right? I gotta go check on Emerald, and make sure she doesn't have too much fun without me!"

"Yes," I stated simply. I have always been a woman, teen rather, of few words.

"That's great, Angel-face, catch ya later!" and with that he was gone. _I hate when you call me that; only one being on this earth is allowed to give me nicknames._

I turned around to see a gun aimed at my temple, and the man with a now confident look on his face. I only rolled my eyes and proceeded to do a roundhouse kick, knocking the gun out of his hand. I then took out my weapon, it was in it's most basic form that I used to carry around, a 4 ft., heavy metal pole. I quickly jabbed him in the stomach, then wacked him across the chest which sent him flying across the warehouse. The imbecile started to frantically look around for another option as I started to close in on him. But alas, it was to late. I tackled him to the ground and pierced my sharp fangs into the flesh of his neck, reveling at the taste of the crimson liquid flowing from his veins. As easy as it would have been to take him out with Kage no Kaibutsu, my weapon, devouring my victims was more of guilty pleasure that I much preferred. When his heart stopped beating, I dropped him to the ground and surveyed the body. A pool of liquid that was red, like roses, began to collect around him slowly. My eyes glowed, as red as the blood around my mouth as I smiled at the sadistic joy I felt. The sound of a girl sobbing broke me from my trance.

"Daddy! Daddy! No..." she cried out. The girl angrily turned to me, I noticed she was wearing a set of pink pajamas, and that she had probably snuck here against her father's wishes, "What did you do to him?! Why? You destroyed my whole family! You're horrible! You- You monster!" The girl started to hit me, her feeble attempts didn't faze me though. _How did she even get in here?_ I looked around and saw a stack of crates had been knocked to the floor about 15 feet to my left. _She was watching the whole time?! I... I killed him right in front of her... she's right! I really am a monster.. why can't I control myself?! I just left a little girl, probably not even 10, traumatized and without parents!_

"Sorry," I managed to choke out pathetically. I don't think the girl cared though, as she only started to cry and hit harder. Suddenly, I heard the warehouse door open.

"Wow! This scene is pretty impressive for a seventeen year old girl! Even one like you, Batgirl!" Mercury joked, walking in with Emerald in tow.

"Lost control again?" Emerald said smirking, "Cinder is going to be pissed that we had to start another fire because of you!"

I just looked away and started walking toward the exit. Emerald loved getting me in trouble, because she hated that Cinder gave me more attention. I was used to her snarky attitude by now though. I looked back to make sure they were following, but I wish I hadn't. Emerald and Mercury had the girl and her father tied up to on the rails of the staircase that lead to the windows, which were letting in the last sliver of sunlight for the day. Their clothes and the crates surrounding were drenched in gasoline and Emerald had her lighter out. The girl's eyes were burning holes into my soul, as she screamed out for help, her gaze never breaking from mine. I looked away when I couldn't take it anymore, tears streaming down my face. I continued my strides out until I reached the car, angrily slamming the door and burying my face in my hands. All I could see when I closed my eyes where the girl's eyes, innocent hazel eyes, pleading for a last chance at life. I could almost swear I heard her screams from here.

_Why must I always do this?_ I have been losing my control more and more recently. It is my job to kill, but if a body was ever found with bite marks in the neck, it would leave too many questions, and very few suspects who could have done it. _I was supposed to work with these guys to make sure the White Fang got the justice we deserved. To make sure that a Faunus would get part of the credit, and what do I do? I go and fall in love with the head of the operation and look where I am 2 years later. Killing traitors for thrills. Was this really what my father wanted of me? It was never like this when he was the head of the White Fang... There are definitely other people we could send to do this._

It wasn't long before my two partners-in-crime joined me in the black van, laughing their asses off.

"Oh my God! Did you hear her, she was so pathetic! 'No please don't kill me! Help, someone help, please'" Emerald mocked, chuckling at her own dark humor.

Mercury joined in with his laughter while starting the car. He then looked to the backseat where I am, noticing my silence, "What, you don't like her jokes?"

"Shut the hell up, no one asked you," I stated icily.

"Ooh! Someone's a little emotional, is it that time of the month already?" I scoffed at his forwardness to mention such a thing, but it is Mercury Black who's talking here.

"Can you just hurry up and pull out so we can go home?"

"That's what she said!" I gave him a fierce glare, and I was almost positive my eyes were glowing, "Alright, alright I'm goin' Batgirl! You know I can't resist your beautiful eyes, and those luscious locks!" he smirked at me as he said this. I rolled my eyes, but still subconsciously twirled one of my pigtails, starting to untangle all of my dark ringlets.

"You know it's funny how you mock your own sexual prowess yet still attempt to lure me in bed with you" Emerald commented. Mercury just snorted.

The ride home after that was relatively silent, aside from Emerald shifting anxiously in her seat, impatient to see Cinder. I simply stared out of the window, dreading the chastisement that was sure to come from her.

The car pulled up, and Emerald rushed up to the door of our mediocre apartment flinging it wide open and dashing inside. I followed, not far behind, with Mercury at my side. It was very simple in the set-up; two bedroom, two bathroom, and a small connected kitchen and living room. Cinder looked up from the tan couch and her eyes widened when they landed on me. She completely blew off Emerald's attempt at a hug and dragged me to the bathroom, I giggled as I heard Mercury's snide remark of 'rejected!'

When we got into the bathroom she slammed the door shut and turned me to face myself in the mirror. She had my back pressed against her body, and her delicate, long fingers painfully gripped my sides, "What do you see?" _she seems agitated..._

I looked closely at my reflection. I saw an olive skinned girl with black ringlet curls held up in two high pigtails. She was wearing her signature white combat dress that widened at the wrist part of the sleeves, and the skirt with lacy ruffles. The dress was accompanied by a black leather vest with white lace trim that flared at the sleeves. It also tied up in the front, starting at the underside of her bosom and ending right at her navel. The rest of the vest flowed down to cover the majority of her skirt. The accessories included a large leather bow that covered the chest area of the dress, and a white, lacy headband. For now her black knee high boots were missing, taken off upon entrance to the apartment. But perhaps the most striking thing about my reflection, was the large stain of blood in a trail from my neckline to my skirt. My scarlet eyes widened at this realization.

"I shouldn't have to repeat myself; I only want you drinking from me, understand?! No one else," her eyes were glowing slightly, a signal that I had really crossed the line this time. She was usually pretty calm.

"I know Cinder.. I just couldn't help myself!" I started to cry, so she turned me around and let me continue to sob into her shoulder. Her head easily rested against the top of mine considering that she was 5'11" and was only 5'6".

"I know," she leaned down and kissed down the side of my face until she reached my neck, where she stopped to give me a very painful, large, and highly visible hickey. She pulled away and smirked at my most likely red face, "Now go get washed up and throw away those clothes. And, by the way, we have a mission that starts early tomorrow morning, but I want you to stay home and get some rest. Everyone will be gone for a couple of days, and I want you to be good okay?" I heard the bathroom door shut and came to the conclusion that I was now alone. I leaned towards the tub and twisted the knob on the right side for hot water half way, and twisted the middle knob for the shower head to turn on. I proceeded to shed my clothes and step into the near boiling shower. _Just how I like it!_

Again the eyes of the girl appeared in my brain and tears welled up in my eyes. _Is what I did really right? What type of justice am I fighting for? Killing so many innocent humans... for what? What am I accomplishing? _I fought to blink back the tears, but they fell instead. _That's it! I'll run away! But what would the White Fang think of me? I've promised them all that I'd work hard to help us achieve our goals for justice, if I run away I'll be breaking that promise. _My head snapped up in realization. _But I don't have to break that promise! I'll start a new life, become a huntress, earn respect for me, and hopefully one day, the whole Faunus race! _Cinder's enraged face popped up in my mind. _What about Cinder? You'll leave her behind, the only one you've ever loved, for everyone else?_ I argued with myself. _I guess that's just the sacrifice I'll have to make. I told myself I wouldn't fall for her, but I did anyways so now I have to pay the price._

When I woke up in the morning, Cinder was missing, along with everyone else. _Not even a kiss goodbye, well that at least makes it easier to leave._ Approximately 30 minutes after they left, just to make sure everyone was gone, I got up and packed what few belongings I have. It ended up to be one large suitcase and a small bag of toiletries. I then got dressed into my casual clothing which consisted of a white long-sleeved T-shirt with striped sleeves that bared my midriff. It also had a zipper going up diagonally from the bottom of my left breast, above which the word 'koom' was printed across. I paired this with a black and white horizontally striped mini-skirt and a pair of black converse. And, finally, a pair of black, fingerless gloves with a skull on each hand.

I also decided to grab the only picture me of me and Cinder together. She kept it under her pillow, thinking no one knew, but it's pretty impossible to keep something from your roommate who has also known you all of their life. I wrote June 25th on the back to remember the last day I saw her in person. I tucked it into my suitcase and started on my way to the Atlas airport. The trip to Vale was relatively fast, but very uncomfortable seeing how I was stowing away in a cramped part of the ship. I was able to successfully make my way off the ship undetected though and was eventually making my way through the commercial part of Vale.

_I'm so stupid I should have thought this through more, where am I going to stay?!_ At that moment I bumped into something that had enough momentum to knock me on my ass.

"Oops! So sorry, I wasn't paying attention" a male voice said extending their hand to me, "And who might you be young lady?"

I took his hand and dusted myself off as I got up, "I'm Onyx. Onyx Colt," _Dammit, why would you give him your full, real name? Well, at least the police don't know who you are, the only ones who are looking for you right now are busy criminals that won't have enough time to find and question this stranger._

"Why, what a lovely name! I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy!" I looked closer at him trying to asses his features. He was on the tall side of average height for a man, and he had white hair, which contradicted the young appearance of his face. He seemed to have hazel eyes, much like the girl who's death I was responsible for. He was an overall nice looking person, "You look kind of lost, do you need a place to stay?"

"Um.. well..I- uh.."

"Hmph I see. Very well then! Follow me and I'll see if we can't work something out," I stood there shocked, as he continued down the street, "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Y-yes, sir!" _This could be the chance I was hoping for! New life here I come!_

* * *

**Well that was a thing... should I keep going? Let me know by commenting, following, favorites, or any of that good stuff! Constructive criticism is accepted as well! And don't worry! White Rose will be coming to you soon I just had to set up some ground for my OC as the story is mainly centered around her. Oh and how do you like Onyx Colt (and her initials XD)? And just to make it clear she is NOT a vampire. Onyx is a vampire BAT FAUNUS. One of the highly rare type. Faunus are known to posses one or two physical traits of their base animal (fangs, glowing red eyes) and share food preferences (blood). There was never any specific list of Faunus that don't exist in RWBY so please don't hate on a character that is totally justifiable by all of the show's universe laws. Plus this is Fanfiction so who cares? And she does eat human food as well.**

**P.S. The link to Onyx's combat dress picture should be in my bio if you want to get a better view of it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sick Beats

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to get my procrastinating ass back to this story. I've been going through a sort of personal dilemma, but I wont let it hinder me anymore. So... onward forth! And despite my previous claims, the White Rose will have to wait for now. I'm just going to introduce you to a few more characters. And if you've noticed, I changed the prologue to chapter 1. The following few chapters will most likely be short. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes so I can fix them posthaste!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sick Beats**

**POV: ?**

_Damn she's fine!_ I let out a long whistle to show my appreciation for the hottie in stripes walking past me. She didn't respond, she looked pretty focused on the ground. Her lack of response didn't stop me from turning to get a better look though. She had on an itty-bitty skirt, though I could definitely tell none of her assets were itty-bitty. All of a sudden, I found my vision blocked by a large, damp towel.

"Hey, quit staring at girls and get back to work Hayden!" I pulled off the towel and saw my older sister's agitated face.

"I was admiring the view that's all," I smirked and got back to wiping off the outside tables of our family bistro.

"Ugh, what a sleez. You're gonna die old and alone at this rate," she muttered.

"I heard that, Helena!"

"Does it look like I give a crap?" she came closer to me, snatched her towel, and headed back inside.

It was pretty much our daily routine; I slack off at work because I'm paying attention to some girl, she yells and insults my capability to have a decent future. I know I'm sort of a pervert, I won't deny it, but can you blame me? There's so many pretty girls here in Vale. My family and I moved out here from the country when I was 10. Back then, Dad owned a huge business and we were doing quite well. 4 years later Mom died; she caught a bad case of pneumonia while on a skiing trip. Dad fell off the deep end, and soon, so did his business. My sister was 19 at the time and handled things pretty well. She managed to help Dad scrape up what was left of our money and move to a cheaper part of town. That's when we started Brakett Family Bistro. Dad was able to handle managing it much better than his business.

Now Helena is engaged. She put the wedding for a few years from now so she can finish up med school. Now that's dedication! But when she leaves Dad and I will have quite the financial situation to deal with. Helena is getting grants for now but Dad promised to pay her last year with savings we've collected over the years. Added onto half of the cost of her wedding. Since she'll be paying bills when she moves in with her husband she will be in no position to pay us back like she wants to. Which leaves me to figure out how to manage our family financially.

My solution was to become a huntsman! Easier said then done I know, but once I'm set on something there's no going back. I already passed the physical entrance exam, I just need to start studying for the academic one. It'll be hard considering I never studied a day in my life (I was a straight C student not counting P.E.), but I'm up for the challenge. That and I'll be a total chick magnet once I'm famous! Not that I have any problem with girls now.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:30. _Wow it's that late already?!_

"Hey sis, you okay closing? Your fiancé set me up on a blind date and I'm running late," I inquired while gathering up my stuff.

"Yeah go on ahead I had some errands to run afterwards anyways,"

"What like getting laid?"

She blushed, "W-w-what! No.. I-I just,"

"Just what? A few days ago you said you were getting groceries but came home at one in the morning empty handed. And don't forget the messy hair and wrinkled clothes,"

"Ugh whatever," she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and proceeded to ignore me. That was one of the things that set us apart. She had blonde hair while mine was auburn, she was mature while I was mischievous. But we both had bright green eyes and a fiery attitude. _She's just like mom._

I put on my headphones and dashed down the street. Music is my everything, I love it more than girls. It seems like there is a good song for any mood or situation I'm in. Hell, I love it so much that I made sure to design my weapon to resemble a boom box. _I think it has something to do with the fact that my semblance deals with sound waves._

I had made it to a less decent part of town when I was caught off guard by the crash of a window and a flying, unconscious body. Nearby was a blonde girl and another figure I couldn't make out because she was wearing darker clothes. _Wait, no... it couldn't be! Is it?_

"Xiao Long, that you?" I shouted over to the two people across the alley way.

"You betcha! It's been forever since I've seen you Brakett!"

I jogged up to Yang and the other figure which I now knew to be Ruby, "Wow and Rubes, is that you? I almost didn't recognize ya, you're almost fully grown up now!"

"Yup! And stronger than ever!" she beamed a brilliant smile at me.

"Hey little sis, go on ahead will ya? I wanna catch up with Hayden,"

"Yuck, I know what that means!" We both rolled our eyes in response as she walked away.

"So, what's with the tie and slacks? You goin' on a date? The Brakett I know prefers faded jeans and hoodies,"

"Heh, yeah Helena's fiancé set me up on a blind date. I would've said no, but he mentioned she's a DJ and you know I love music,"

"Yep, that explains why you don't have Sick Beats with you,"

"Well she might think I'm a rapist if I bring a weapon to a date ya know?" Yang laughed loudly, then sighed, "What is it?"

"Just remembering the old days,"

"We did some crazy stuff back then huh?"

"Yeah. But most importantly, you helped me figure out who I was and made me part of who I am today. I don't know how I could ever pay you back for that,"

"Hmm... a kiss?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, pervert," she kissed me on the cheek and with that, she left.

I looked down at my watch. _Oh crap it's 10:50!_ I raced to my destination within minutes, a classy but not well known restaurant. The music played there and the decoration suggested that it was not meant to be a spot for old married couples, but more for young adults and teens with budding romances. I asked everyone around if they saw a girl with pink hair come in here. It was the only information I knew about her myself besides her name which is Xena. Finally, I came across one man who seemed to have seen her.

"Pink hair? Oh yeah I think I do remember a girl like that. She walked out about ten minutes ago though. She seemed really pissed!"

"Oh, alright. Thanks," _Dammit!_ I walked out of the restaurant only to be rained on. _Well I guess I sort of deserve it._ What my sister had said earlier today rang in my head:

_"Ugh, what a sleez! You're going to die old and alone at this rate!"_

Considering this is the third date I've ruined this month, I was starting to believe she might be right.

* * *

**In response to your review...**

**Insanity294: Of course! It won't be that easy. Ruby Rose is the only one who got into Beacon easy in the show and I'm going to keep it that way.**


End file.
